


(Let's Kiss) While All The Stars Are Falling Down

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, Maggie's POV, Smut but not really smutty, have some tissues ready just in case, let's take that break up tweet and make it more painful??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Maggie could taste the cheap liquor on Alex’s lips, but she didn’t care. She kissed her, first softly, tenderly, then harder, before the kiss became frantic, needy, almost desperate. Their breathing was heavy, both realizing this was it, the end, the last moment they would spend together. Tomorrow, when morning came, everything that happened between them would turn to bittersweet memories.





	(Let's Kiss) While All The Stars Are Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> We all have seen that tweet about the break up and everything that's invovled, alcohol, dancing, and so on. So, yeah, basically I thought it was a good idea to turn it into a fanfic.
> 
> For everyone who hasn't seen the tweet https://twitter.com/pursuit23/status/911020127579029504
> 
> While writing it I couldn't stop listening to this -> https://youtu.be/Aly8mmRsFuQ  
> It put me in the mood.
> 
> Italic: Flashback
> 
> Big thanks to Zennie for beta reading and making the oneshot better!

| When I saw you first, it took every ounce of me not to kiss you | When I first heard your laugh, it took every ounce of me to not marry you | And when I met your soul, it took every ounce of me | - Atticus

_“One more night”, she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. “I need to feel you for one last time. Please.”_

Hours later, the sun was rising, bathing the small apartment in a warm morning light. She stood in front of the windows, arms crossed, sad eyes glued to the street. She wasn’t trusting herself, she couldn’t take a look at the sleeping woman in the bed.

What happened last night was… raw, passionate, emotional.

_They laughed and they danced, drank cheap whiskey from the bottle they bought from the liquor store right across the street. The taste was awful, worse than anything she had ever tasted in the past. But it helped. It numbed their feelings and ghosted the thoughts of what will happen once the bottle was empty and both had to face the cold, hard reality._

_It was foolish, and she knew it. But nothing mattered in this moment, only the woman in front of her did._

_So she kept drinking, and dancing, the argument that caused everything, long forgotten._

_The alcohol eased the heartbreaking pain._

Maggie was brought back to reality when she heard Alex stirring in bed. It was time. She dreaded that moment, she feared it. An ache settled in her chest and made her want to cry. Taking a deep breath, she turned around.

Her eyes gazed over the naked body, half covered by a thin sheet, as she walked back to the bed. She remembered how her skin felt under her fingertips. She was warm, and soft and real, everything she needed in this moment.

She was hers. For the last time.

_Alex giggled. Alex Danvers, resident badass at the DEO giggled and it was the most beautiful sound Maggie Sawyer ever heard in her life. Smiling, she pressed her lips to her collarbone, leaving small, sweet kisses there, then slowly kissed a line from her neck to her jaw and brushed her lips gently._

_Maggie could taste the cheap liquor on Alex’s lips, but she didn’t care. She kissed her, first softly, tenderly, then harder, before the kiss became frantic, needy, almost desperate. Their breathing was heavy, both realizing this was it, the end, the last moment they would spend together. Tomorrow, when morning came, everything that happened between them would turn to bittersweet memories._

_Maggie held her close, cherishing the moment, the feeling of having Alex under her, pressed against her body. It was too soon. They had both just started this, their lifetime of firsts. She was not ready to let her go._

_Maggie’s fingers sneaked under the hem of Alex’s black shirt, continuing her explorations. She took her time, closing her eyes and trying to make the moment last forever. She wanted to memorize every inch of Alex’s soft and warm skin, every muscle, every curve, every movement from Alex’s body under her touch._

_Her fingertips danced over her stomach, memorizing everything. A soft whimper filled the room, followed by a quiet “Maggie.” She would miss that, the sound of her voice._

She cursed herself for not leaving before the morning could dawn bright and clear. It would have been easier to disappear in the dark without having to say goodbye. Maggie hated goodbyes, always had and saying goodbye to her? It meant she would never see her again.

And she just couldn’t say goodbye.

_Hands were everywhere, touching her, caressing her, still on her journey to memorize her. Every second of this moment was perfect, how Alex felt against her body, how she shivered under her touch, how her soft moans and pants made Maggie shudder._

_Maggie felt the grasp of her hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. Another whimper escaped Alex’s lips, her eyes stared at her, pleading. “Maggie, please.” Her fingers moved slowly at first, hips rocking back and forth._

_She kissed the woman under her hard, swallowing her deep moans. She thought of nothing but pleasing her, loving her passionately for the very last time._

_She felt how close she was, how she held back, not wanting to let go. “Alex, it’s okay.” This was what Alex needed to hear, what she had been waiting to hear, and she let go. She was gasping and moaning as the orgasm rocked through her heated body._

_Maggie soaked in the moment, still not allowing the world to come crashing down on her. She savored every second, every kiss, every touch, the content smile on Alex lips when she came down from her high. She felt the smile grow wider as she captured the soft lips with hers, savoring her taste, the feel of having her close for the last time._

Maggie heard the birds singing outside, which meant Alex would wake up very soon. One last time, she allowed herself to feel Alex under her fingers. Slowly, she moved closer, touching the bare back, feeling the muscles with every breath Alex took in her sleep. This is how she wanted to remember her, warm and soft, hers.

Alex looked so peaceful asleep but soon she would open her beautiful eyes and realize that yesterday was nothing more than a memory. For a moment Maggie wanted to leave a short note, to apologize for everything, to let her know that it was never her intention to break her heart.

But she decided against it, not sure if she would be able to even form any intelligible words at all. So she leaned forward brushing her short hair away. “I never met anyone like you, Alex”, she whispered against her temple, pressing a soft, lingering kiss against it. Alex stirred again, snuggling deeper in the bed.

 _Time to go_ , Maggie thought to herself sadly as she took the bag she packed, not looking back. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, small sobs tried to escape her mouth. As she wanted to open the door she heard the sheets rustling and felt Alex’s eyes on her.

“Maggie.” Her voice was so small, so scared, so broken.

Maggie leaned against the door, too afraid to turn around, on the edge of breaking down. Silently, she opened the door, still not looking back. She stepped outside, hearing bitter sobs coming from the woman who captured her heart the moment she stepped on her crime scene. She took a walk down memory lane, remembered how they parted ways that day and what she said.

So Maggie opened her mouth, turned around, trying not to sob as she looked at Alex. Tears were streaming down her face, a white sheet wrapped around her naked body. Maggie tried, she really tried to stay strong, but she couldn’t, and with a sob and a _see you around, Danvers_ , she closed the door and was gone forever……

*****

_Good morning, National City. What a beautiful day it is. It’s sunny outside, not too hot, not too cold._

Maggie groans, trying to turn around to turn off the radio, but someone makes it impossible. She feels a warm body, snuggled in her side, peacefully, gripping the orange _hello sunshine_ shirt Maggie wears tightly.

It is too early for Maggie, who’s still tired and to be honest a little bit confused about why she’s in bed. She rubs her eyes, trying to clear the confusion from her mind. She tries to remember but everything is a blur, a mixture of crying, and dancing, and Alex pouting because she didn’t want to spend the night before their wedding alone.

And she remembers drinking, so she licks her lips. Nothing.

In the background, she hears the news reporter talking about a small and intimate wedding taking place in Midvale today, wishing the future Mrs. & Mrs. all the best in the world.

And suddenly Maggie realizes everything. The drinking and dancing and crying only happened in her dreams, everything that happened was not real.

It was just a dream.

Maggie Sawyer promised Alex Danvers a lifetime of firsts, and today, when they both would wear their beautiful dresses, smiling at each other with tears in their eyes, saying _I do_ , they would start a new chapter in their lifetime of firsts.

She feels Alex waking up, mumbling a few words. “What was that?” Maggie asks, laughing, nudging her softly.

“I said,” Alex starts, fingers tracing Maggie’s warm skin, stealing a soft, loving good morning kiss. “Good morning, Maggie. Ready to become Missus Danvers?”

And Maggie just nods, smiling her dimpled smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for even thinking about writing this. But it's my way to cope with everything :(
> 
> And if anything seemed ooc blame the ooc break up ;)
> 
> The title is from a band called Hammock, check them out! I can highly recommend it.


End file.
